Criminal bloods
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: The Raegan children,and the children of the BAU are kidnapped together
1. Chapter 1

Danny,and Baez were doing paperwork when Danny got a call from Linda.

"Danny,"she said,"the boys haven't come home from school,"she said worried.

"Okay relax,"Danny said,"I'm leaving now. We'll see if something's up."

He hung up the phone and said to Baez,"I've got to go. My kids are missing."

Maria looked up and said,"Do you think something's up?"

"I don't know,"he said honestly. His phone rang again,and Erin's name came up on the screen.

"Yeah,what do you need sis?"

"Nicky hasn't come home from school,and she's not answering her phone,"she said.

"Alright call dad. I have to talk to Linda first but I will be there as soon as I can."

He ran to his car,and kept thinking. It couldn't be a coincidence that both his children,and his niece was missing. Could it?

Cmcmcmcm

The team had had an uneventful day when both Hotch and JJ got phone calls at the same time.

Hotch saw Jessica's number and JJ saw Will's.

"Arron,"said Jessica,"Jack wasn't on the bus after school. I called his school,but he wasn't their either."

"JJ,"Will said,"Henry wasn't at daycare. The owner said that someone came here with a note signed by you saying they could take him."

bbbbbbbbbb

Nicky groaned as she woke up,and saw pitch black. She realized that she had a bag over her head. Her hands were free to rip it off. She was in a small room with her ankles bound to the wall. Sean and Jack were there asleep with similar restraints. She froze when she heard footsteps coming towards them.

cmcmcmcm

Jack awoke with a start when Henry started screaming,"I want my mommy!"

He tried to calm Henry down by saying,"It's alright you'll see her soon."

They were in the back of a moving van. Their hands were tied together. Suddenly the van stopped,and he heard someone walking towards the back of the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to make it clear that I will not be shipping anyone in this story. There will be some Danny/Linda moments,and some JJ/Will,but that's all.**

Bbbbbbbbb

Danny ran into his house and found Linda sitting by the phone. He sat down next to her and said,"something's up."

"How do you know?"she started,"they could be at a friends house and just haven't called yet or-"

"Linda,"he cut her off,"I talked to Erin. Nicky hasn't come home either."

"So do you think someone kidnapped them?"she said her eyes welling up with tears.

"I don't know,"he said,"but I plan to find out."

The phone rang. Danny picked it up,"Hello?"

"Get the BAU on this case,"the disguised voice said.

"Why?"

"Because your sons and niece want to live. If we are going to play this game we are going to play by my rules."

"What game?!"Danny screamed,"you snatch three kids off the street,and you think it's a game?!"

"Oh I have more than three kids with me,"he laughed before hanging up the phone.

cmcmcmcm

"Why would you hand over a kid to someone who wasn't his parent?!"JJ screamed.

"She had a note,"the young employee said as if she didn't care.

"Oh so you would just give a defenseless child to anyone who knows how to write my name? That's comforting,"she said sarcastically. Morgan didn't do a thing to stop her. If he was in her place he'd have done the same thing.

Just then,JJ's phone rang.

"Agent Jaureau,"she answered.

"Detective Reagan is going to call you to work a case in New York. You will accept it."

"Who is this?"she said her anger boiling.

"This is the guy who decides how long your kid lives,"he said before hanging up.

Almost immediately her phone rang again.

"Hi,"said a New York accent,"is this agent Jaureau?"

bbbbbbbb

The door opened,and Nicky held her breath. She was about to meet the man who had put her there. He walked to her and said,"well at least you're awake. I hit them with a little bit too much chloroform. Not enough to kill them of course, but they will be out for a while,"he laughed while patting Jack on the head,"the first try is always a little off."

"Why are you doing this?"Nicky asked.

"Because I'm playing a game with my sister,"he smiled again.

"Your sister?"she questioned.

"Oh don't worry,"he said,"she'll be here in a little while. She's bringing some other children.

cmcmcmcm

Jack and Henry stayed extremely still as the doors to the van opened. In front of them was a woman with long brown hair,holding two happy meals. She tossed them in front of the boys. Henry started screaming again,"I want my mommy! Let me go!"

Her eyes turned mean,"shut up kid,"she said.

Henry kept crying. Her hand went in the air. Jack jumped in front of Henry. The sting of her hand hitting his face came immediately. She slammed the door and in a few seconds they were moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had called the BAU. The lady on the other end was hesitant to take the case.

"The person who has my kids and niece said he'd kill them if you didn't agree to help me. Please. What if it was your child out there?"

"Well it is my kid out there,"she retorted,"but I just got a call saying that he would kill my child if I said no to you. We'll go and see what's happening when we get there."

"Oh thank you so much,"Danny exhaled.

They hung up and Danny called his father,"I called the FBI in for this case."

"Danny,"Frank said,"you know that I have to be the one to make that decision."

"I know that dad,but I got a phone call from the guy who has the kids. He said he'd kill them if I didn't call."

There was a long pause until Frank said,"which division?"

"The BAU."

"They're experts at figuring out the most mentally ill criminals this country has ever seen."

"Well this guy better be pretty sick in the head to mess with my kids."

cmcmcmcm

JJ ran into Hotch's office,"we have a case in New York."

Hotch looked mad,"Really? You took a case now?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I got a phone call that said they'd kill both Henry and Jack if I didn't say yes."

"So you gave into him?"

"I was saving my son."

"By taking a case that is in a whole other state from where your missing son is?"

"His kids and niece are missing to."

"So you think there's a connection,"Hotch said. He started looking a little less mad.

"The detective who called me is the commissioner's son. That means that someone took children of FBI agents,and the grandchildren of the New York police commissioner. I doubt that this is a coincidence."

"Get everyone to the round table. We need to brief this case."

bbbbbb

The boys had just woken up and Nicky was trying hard to keep them calm. The last thing she wanted was for them to get the attention of the man who was holding them.

Jack spoke quietly,"where are we?"

"I don't know,"Nicky said,"but I promise you I will do my best to not let him hurt you."

As if on cue the door opened,"good you two are awake. Once the others get here we'll get to start our game."

Cmcmcmcm

Henry was still crying after Jack's desperate attempts to distract him. He had tried talking to him,getting him to eat,he had even given Henry his toy out of his happy meal. He had given up when the van stopped. The door opened again,and the same woman that hit Jack was there. She smiled and said,"now the game begins."


	4. Chapter 4

Danny greeted the BAU at his precinct,and got started.

"The caller said if I didn't call you he'd kill my kids,"he said,"I couldn't let that happen."

"I understand,"Hotch replied,"but you do realize that them being your kids,and niece could be a conflict of interest."

"Yeah I get that,but you also have a kid out there. Are you going to let protocol keep you from getting him back?"

"No,"Hotch said,"but I read your file,and you have had a lot of disciplinary action for police brutality. The last thing I want is for you to get ordered off this case because you can't control your temper."

Danny got defensive,"Wait a minute,you read my File?!"

"Yes,"the agent said,"My son is missing. I want to make sure the man helping me look for him is a good cop."

They got Linda and Erin to come to the precinct in case the agents wanted to question them. He was about to tell agent Hotcher exactly what he thought when the phone of every parent who had a missing kid went off.

cmcmcmcm

Hotch answered his phone along with the other parents. He heard a disguised voice,"since you agreed to follow the rules I decided to reward you."

His son's voice came onto the phone,"Dad?"

"Hey buddy,"he said releived to hear Jack's voice,"are you okay? He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"Dad,it was a woman who took me,and Henry."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know,"we were in the back of a van the whole time. When she took us out we were blind folded. I think she left us in a basement."

"Okay Jack,is there anyone there besides you and Henry?"

"Yeah, there are three other kids. Two boys the oldest looks to be about twelve,and the youngest looks like he's my age,and there's one girl I think she's about sixteen or seventeen."

Hotch saw the parents talking to their children and silently promised to himself that he would get them all back safe.

He saw detective Reagan saying,"okay Jack I need you to be strong for your little brother,and listen to your cousin. You promise me?"

His wife was talking to their other son,"Sean,sweetie everything is going to be okay. I know you're scared but daddy's going to make everything okay."

The detective's sister was talking to her daughter,"Nicky its not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this."

Jj was working hard to comfort her son who he imagined was in histerics,"Henry relax your going to be fine."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Nicky was overjoyed to get to talk to her mother. She still blamed herself for what happened. She was a Reagan. She should have fought the drug he used on her. If she had gotten away she could've given his description to a sketch artist. The boys would be safe.

The man holding them took all the phones and walked out of the room. The boy in the corner was crying. How heartless could these people be? What was this kid four years old?

She tried to calm him down,"Don't worry. We will get out of here. I'll find us a way out of here,"she didn't know if that was entirely true,but she did know that she wouldn't let him hurt the kids.

She noticed a bruise on the other one's cheek,"How did that happen?"

"She tried to to hot Henry,"Jack said,"I couldn't let that happen."

"That was very brave of you,"she said,"but let me take care of that from now on."

cmcmcmcm

Jack looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him. Could he let her take the beatings for all four of them? No. But he doubted he could keep her from protecting her cousins. He would take the beatings for Henry. When his dad came for him he wanted to be able to say,"I protected someone from the bad guys just like you do everyday."


	5. Chapter 5

Danny looked through all the files from all the cases he solved. He found a Darrius martul he had arrested him for rape a few years ago. While he was in prison his fiancé left him and his family disowned him. He jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. He jumped in his car and drove to a sketchy looking neighborhood.

Cmcmcm

The team saw Detective Reagan run out the door and Morgan ran after him followed by Hotch. They followed him until he got out of his car and slammed a man against a wall. Morgan held him back.

"Where are my kids and niece?! Were you to much of a coward to come after me?! Congratulations you overpowered children!"

"Detective Reagan he is not our unsub,"Hotch said calmly.

"My boys are in danger!"

"And you're not helping them,"Morgan argued,"every minute we spend chasing you is time we aren't at the station trying to find who did this!"

The three of them drove back with Morgan riding with Danny to make sure there weren't any detours. When they got to the precinct Rossi was talking with the commissioner.

bbbbbb

Nicky was working hard to calm down the little boy in front of her.

"It's okay,"she cooed,"my uncle is a police officer. He'll find us soon."

"my dad is and FBI agent,"Said the older boy,"and so is his mom."

"Wait,"she said,"your parents and my uncle are in law enforcement? That can't be a coincidence."

"What's your name?"the boy asked.

"I'm Nicky,and this is Sean,and Jack."

"I'm also Jack and this is Henry."

"So they took us to get back at our parents, but my mom isn't a police officer,so why did they take me?"

She sat in silence for a few minutes until she sat straight up and said,"That's it!"

"What?"asked everyone in the room except for Henry who was crying to much to speak.

"Our grandfather is the police commissioner! Their not trying to get back at us. They're trying to get back at our grandfather!"

Almost instantly the man and woman who took them burst through the door. The man grabbed Nicki by her arms and the woman un-cuffed her feat. The man dragged her through the door. The woman was able to hold down Henry with one arm and un-cuff him with little effort then she picked him up and carried him out the door crying and screaming.

cmcmcm

Henry was carried by the mean lady to a room with two chairs he was tied to one with his hands behind it and he saw the nice girl being tied up by the scary put a wadded up piece of cloth in her mouth. The man put a ski mask on and turned on a camera that was on a tripod. "Hello Spencer Reid. I caught this girl cheating in our game. She needs to be punished so I decided to give her a shot of dilaudid."

Henry knew Spencer. Spencer was friends with his mommy. Spencer could help him.

"Spencer help me! I'm scared! I wanna go home! I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Shut that kid up!"

The lady put a hand over his mouth. The man gave the girl a shot and she went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny was surprised to see his father in the precinct,but was still mad at the agents who pulled him off the guy who he knew had his kids. He approached his dad and greeted him,"Commisioner."

"Detective,"he said,"I've been told that you left without telling anyone where you were going. I shouldn't have to tell you how much is at risk here."

"No sir,"said the detective looking defeated.

"If I hear one more complaint about you, I will order you off the case,am I clear?"

"yes sir,"Danny said again.

"We were just talking,"agent Rossi said,"we think the unsub is trying to get back at the commissioner,not you."

"That does explain why they took your niece,"Hotch said.

"What would they have against you?"Danny asked the commissioner.

"I don't know yet,"he replied honestly,"but we will find out."

Just then agent Reid ran in,"I just got an email,and you all need to see it."

cmcmcm

They all gathered around his phone and saw a girl tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth.

"Nicki,"said the detective in recognition.

"Hello agent Spencer Reid,"a man in a ski mask said,"I caught this girl breaking the rules,"he heals up a syringe in his hand,"how about a shot of dilaudid."

In the background they could hear Henry,"Spencer! Help me! I'm scared! I want my mommy and daddy!"

Everyone looked disturbed by Henry's cry for help,even the Commissioner and the detective.

The soulless creature in the mask screamed,"shut that kid up!"

He injected the shot into the girl and the screen went black.

Bbbbbb

The two Reagan boys were scared when they saw Nicki,asleep,and being carried into the room by the man,and Henry being chained to the wall. The man said," You're not supposed to play yet. It's not your turn."

"What did you do to her?"Jack asked.

The man replied nonchalantly,"I taught her a lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Oh,young Jack,"he smiled,"If you don't know then you will take a long time to train."

cmcmcm

The pair of criminals left The boys to worry about the sleeping girl in the room. Was she dead? Were they all going to perish at the hands of these people?

Jack was the one who broke the silence,"Henry,what did they do to her?"

"They gave her a shot. The man was talking to Spencer."

Jack thought for a moment and said,"Henry,did they say anything about dilaudid?"

"Yes,"Henry said.

Jack had overheard his dad talking on the phone one night about Spencer's addiction. He was ashamed of himself for eavesdropping,but he was happy that something good came out of it. The girl was alive,but she would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am just going to apologize in advance to any of my die hard Reid fans out there. I'm going to have one of the characters say some pretty mean things to him. I don't agree with what he's going to say but I really don't want to offend anyone who might be reading this. Thank you.**

story tim :)

Danny was enraged. This was where profiling had gotten him so far. That kid. The one who they sent the video to. There had to be a reason for that. The kid was right there.

"Mr. Reid ,"he said,"can I talk to you for a second?"

"Actually it's Doctor Reid ,"said his section chief.

"Whatever," Danny said dismissively. He didn't have time for titles,"that drug he gave my niece, dilaudid. Was there any connection between you and it?"

"What is this about?"the chief asked. He had struck a nerve. Good.

"Why didn't he send the video to me? Or my sister? Why you? What is he trying to do to you?"

"I used to be addicted to it."

There it was. The answer he had wanted. He didn't feel better. He let his anger take him over.

"Are you kidding me?! My kids have been kidnapped by some maniac, and your letting a druggie come in here and ruin everything?! Do you sell it on the streets as well? Doctor?!"

"Wait just a minute," agent Hotchner intervened,"this is exactly what the unsub wants! He wants us at each other's throats! Are you going to let that happen? You know nothing about agent Reid's condition,so I suggest that you don't worry about things that are none of your business!"

"Oh, so the safety of my kids is none of my business!"

"My son is in danger too, and I trust everyone on my team to do the best they can to bring him home safely!"

Cmcmcmcm

Reid had left the room so he could think. Was this his fault? Was that girl being drugged because of him? He rested his head in his hands and sighed. When he looked up, he saw the commissioner in front of him.

"I'm not mad at you. Agent Rossi told me about your addiction. I know it's not your fault. I just want to know what will happen to her."

Morgan was in the other room talking to Garcia on the phone,"I need you to trace the video, Baby Girl."

Garcia had the video playing in her office. She gasped at the sound of Henry's screams,"Don't cry Henry. Your mommy's coming! Your fairy godmother is going to make it all better,"Garcia found where the video was sent from. Right after she did she received another call.

"Hello Penelope,"said a woman's voice,"this has been such an interesting game. I would hate for your team to lose because you cheated."

"Who is this?"Garcia said in almos t a whisper.

"All you need to know is that I've got a knife against your godson's throat, and if I catch you doing something I don't like, I might have to do something to teach you a lesson. Now,when I hang up the phone,you will call back agent Morgan you will not tell him where the video was sent from. Your team will receive a call. They will follow the instructions of the call. Now say good bye Henry."

The sound of his cries filled her ears, and broke her heart.

bbbbbb

When Nicki woke up, the first thing she saw was the woman holding a knife against little Henry's throat. Jack put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. The woman had her hand over Henry's mouth, and a phone between her shoulder and her ear. Then she let go of his mouth and let his screams fill the room. When she left, Nicki struggled to find her words.

"She came in, put a knife to his throat and told us all if we made a sound she would make us watch him bleed out,"Jack informed her.

Normally Nicki would have tried to devise a plan to fight these people,but for once in her life she only had one answer,"I think we should do what they say."

The man came into the room, sat down in front of Nicki, and started crying.

cmcmcm

Jack didn't know what to think. He didn't want to feel sorry for this man, but he couldn't help, but feel his pain.

"Thank you so much,"he sobbed,"you don't know what it's like to hurt you all. She wants me to! She's making me! I tried to help you, but she hates you! She hates your whole family. She hates law enforcement. She hates you all. She will kill you."


End file.
